Un mar lleno de posibilidades
by Tatjash
Summary: El Jolly Roger navega por el mar rumbo a Nunca jamás. Garfio y Emma en cubierta se encuentran y comparten un momento sincero que ambos necesitan. (Estaría situado en el tiempo, tras la segunda temporada de la serie)


Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de ellos y salió esto. Este es mi primer fic de Emma y Hook así que no seáis muy duros. Gracias a **Greta** por ayudarme en los pequeños detalles. Espero que os guste. ^^

**Un mar lleno de posibilidades**

La noche había caído en Nunca Jamás. En unas horas se aproximarían a la orilla y lo que pasara allí podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

La de él, ya había cambiado hacía demasiados años. Tenía miedo, algo de lo que que no era capaz de reconocer en voz alta, sabía que las posibilidades de sacar a Henry de allí eran de lo más remotas.

La soledad del timón que le daba el Jolly Roger hacía que Killian Jones pudiera pensar con claridad, mientras cocodrilo, Emma y los demás estaban en un profundo sueño o al menos, intentándolo, era díficil conciliar el sueño en aquella situación en la que se habían aventurado. Pero al contrario que él, al menos estaban descansando. Preparándose para lo que vendría y sólo quedaban horas para ello. Horas donde el peor lugar donde él había estado jamás, avanzaría a pasos agigantados dentro de si mismos hasta envolverlos en una oscuridad, de la que no dudaba hubiera cambiado desde que escapó. Al fin y al cabo, el tiempo allí se detenía.

- ¡Hey, capitán! – la voz inconfundible de Emma irrumpió en medio de las calmadas olas del mar que inundaban en sus ya acostumbrados oídos.

- ¡Ahoy, Swan! - saludó con su media sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero ella siempre le provocaba una sonrisa cuando la veía. Había una conexión, eso lo sabía, pero resultaba extraño conectar con alguien cuando se había acostumbrado a navegar solo por la vida.

Ni siquiera su tripulación llenó aquel vacío que había sentido desde, posiblemente, toda su vida. Hubo, una vez, una mujer, Milah, una mujer a la que debería olvidar. También hubo un niño, al que hubiera querido , cuidado y criado como suyo. Pero él, se rindió a la primera oportunidad al ser rechazado por Baelfire, tal vez debería haberlo intentado un poco más, tal vez no debería haber dejado que Peter Pan y los niños perdidos se lo hubiera llevado. Siempre llevaría consigo aquella carga de haber sido un cobarde y no haberle protegido lo suficiente.

- ¿No te sientes solo en medio de la nada? – preguntó ella como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Pero ella simplemente preguntaba lo evidente: un hombre solo, cuya única compañía era un barco y un mar infinito lleno de posibilidades, sin fin, salvo cuando llegabas a puerto donde encontrar mujeres de dudosa reputación y ron a toneladas.

Él meditó su respuesta tranquilamente antes de responder. Miró hacia ningún lugar concreto en el horizonte y volvió a concentrar su oscura mirada azul en los ojos de aquella mujer.

- Supongo que te acostumbras. La vida es una rutina en tierra pero también en el mar.

- ¿Y cómo se consigue eso?, "acostumbrarse" – Emma subió los escalones que le separaban de aquel infame capitán, que no eran tan infame como todos creían. Ella confiaba en él y él en ella, no había una razón tangible para ello, pero a veces esas cosas pasaban.

Él la observó una vez que ella situó a su lado. La miró de arriba abajo, más que por el descaro de demostrar la atracción que sentía por ella, sino, más bien, para meditar la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

- Supongo que tienes dos opciones: volverte loco o dejarte llevar. Y supongo que yo tomé la segunda opción, querida.-La sonrisa del capitán Garfio se ensanchó con intención. - dejarse llevar es siempre la mejor opción…

Emma le miró fijamente. Le gustaba mirar a las personas a los ojos, saber si le mentían pero nada de lo que decía aquel hombre después de que se conocieran y supiera que ella tenía aquel don, le indicaba que le mentía. Por alguna razón extraña, y a pesar de sus dobles intenciones, no mentía o, al menos, cuando la miraba a los ojos.

Distraía, sintió cómo el garfio de éste se enganchaba en una de las trabillas de su pantalón vaquero y la atraía hacía él con suma facilidad.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Garfio?

Pero Emma no hizo ademán alguno de alejarse de su improvisado captor. 

- Sólo me dejo llevar - contestó él mientras su mirada se posaba fijamente en los labios de ella, luego la miró profundamente a los ojos – dejarme llevar, Emma - repitió. Y el nombre de todos los que la habían llamado 'la salvadora' nunca había sonado tan íntimo como aquellos momentos. 

- Garfio – pronunció Emma con un hilo de voz - no podemos…

Pero las palabras banales fueron interrumpidas al sentir la boca de él sobre la suya. Cerró los ojos y , una parte de ella que hacía tiempo había estado escondida, la hizo dejarse llevar, sin importar nada más. No existían responsabilidades, ni dolor, ni soledad, ni tristeza. 

Nada.

Sólo existía aquel instante.

Garfio soltó el timón, el mar estaba calmado e iban en la dirección correcta. Él necesitaba tocarla y apoyó su mano sobre su espalda, sobre la fina blusa que ahora simplemente llevaba puesta. Así que ella podía sentir su tacto y él lo sabía. Garfio había deseado besarla desde la primera vez que la vio y ahora sabía porqué. Ahora entendía toda aquella fascinación y aquella atracción. La besó con más intensidad de la que pudo, nublando su mente, llenando por primera vez, desde hacía demasiado tiempo, el corazón vacío de aquel simple pirata.

Se distanció de ella para recuperar el aliento y colocar su frente sobre la de aquella mujer que le estaba enajenando todos los sentidos.

- Emma – pronunció con la respiración entrecortada pero sin el suficiente espacio para respirar en condiciones.

- Shh - le silenció ella, recuperando lo que le quedaba de aliento, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas y hacía rato que querían salir. Sólo hacía unas horas que había perdido al hombre que una vez amó; al padre de su hijo. A su hijo Henry, el que estaba solo en un mundo desconocido, secuestrado por unos seres crueles. No podía haberse olvidado de Henry, ¿cómo podía haberlo hecho aunque sólo hubieran sido unos segundos? Apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de aquel capitán y, sin mirarle a los ojos, sólo pudo musitar un 'no puedo'. Se separó de él.

-Emma –los ojos intensos de Garfio se volvieron suplicantes.

-Henry-pronunció ella recordándole por qué estaban allí.

No dijo nada más, aquella era toda explicación que bastaba y para él fue más que suficiente.

Garfio sabía que no podía pedir más, él también estaba allí por Henry. Puede que no le conociera mucho pero sabía lo que ella sentía y no podía recriminarle el amor por su hijo. Él podría ser un pirata, ser un interesado, un burdo ladrón o un infame pero nunca -nunca- lucharía contra el amor de una madre por su hijo y su derecho a querer ser una familia. Más cuando él tanto había anhelado en su vida pronunciar aquella palabra como tenerla: una familia.

Sabía que debía dejarla marchar pero el impulso de darle refugio, pudo más que su sentido común y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La permitió llorar, a la fuerte y dura Emma Swan que poco dejaba mostrar sus emociones, aunque todo en ella, fuera movido por los sentimientos.

Ella lloró en su abrazo, sobre su oscura vestimenta. Aferrándose a Garfio como no se había aferrado a nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo. Deseaba que la protegiera y como si él hubiera leído su pensamiento, la estrechó más entre sus brazos. Se dejó mecer, no sabía si era Garfio o eran las olas del mar quienes provocaban que lo sintiera así. Pero lo necesitaba, puede que solo tuviera aquella oportunidad de hacerlo, la única oportunidad de permitirse ser débil y llorar.

Garfio no podía luchar contra todas las emociones que sentía, pero estaba convencido de algo, puede que nunca la tuviera, que Emma no le perteneciera, pero se encargaría él mismo, si hacía falta, para que ella recuperara a su hijo.

-Lo encontraremos, Swan, encontraremos a Henry – lo repitió una y otra vez, hasta que la separó para que le mirara los ojos y supiera que lo decía de corazón - lo sacaremos de Nunca Jamás.

- No puedes prometer eso - contestó ella, desolada. 

- Ya lo hecho – acarició su cabello con una dulzura poco propia de un hombre de mar como él.

-Pero... – balbuceó Emma

-Tienes la palabra de un pirata y los piratas podemos ser todo lo que lo quieran decir las leyendas pero algo es cierto: siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas.

Ella consiguió sonreír esperanzada ante todo aquel dolor que luchaba en su interior.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

-Por Henry.

Emma aceptó su respuesta conmovida y, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo al mirar sus ojos, ella quería creerle. Sabía que lo decía para calmarla, no necesitaba otra explicación. Ella más que nunca necesitaba creer en aquello.

Se distanció de él y decidió volver al camarote donde estaban las literas e intentaban dormir los demás.

-Buenas noches, Garfio – se despidió ella sin mirar atrás.

-Buenas noches, Emma- pronunció él.

La amaba.

Y esa era su razón, esa es la razón por la que mintió. Sin embargo, amar a Emma incluía a Henry y, si a él debía de quererlo también, puede que tal vez lo dicho, no era del todo una mentira.

Puede que, con el tiempo, él pudiese encontrar la familia que tanto anhelaba. Sabía que era casi imposible pero Garfio era un hombre paciente. El mar le había enseñado eso aunque muchas veces no lo demostrara. El futuro estaba realmente fuera de su alcance. Pero la esperanza ayudaba a mantener intacta la cordura… Al fin y al cabo, la vida era como aquel mar: un lugar lleno de posibilidades.

**FIN**


End file.
